Faites du social qu'ils disaient
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, ua] Sortir son pote qui vient de larguer mais qui est deg... c'est gentil. Mais quand on veut pas sortir c'est la misere... mais que fait le chihuahua ?


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre ?  
**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : Pour Hlo XD même si j'ai commencé ça bien avant de la connaître, parce qu'à la base c'est en partie tiré de ma vie XD et le reste c'est une idée qu'elle a lancé en l'air et que j'ai attrapé parce qu'elle m'a fait sourire. **

**Couple : vous verrez !**

**Résumé : MaxlaMenace poste une entrée sur son blog… et vous raconte sa soirée du 31 mars 2006. Chaleurs en perspective. **

* * *

**Faîtes du social qu'ils disaient... **

**Entrée du blog de MaxlaMenace sur le site ****jeracontemavieettoutlemondesenfoutcestleplusdrole .com**** post en privé qui ne peut être lu que par lui. **

**Le 1er avril 2006, 08h30 du matin. **

**_¤ _**

Super la date. Cte blague.

Euh… ceux qui connaissent ma vie disent que je devrais écrire des bouquins parce que laisse tomber.

Ben moi je veux pas.

Par contre, je veux bien noter les faits marquants quelque part et apparemment ce truc blog machin là c'est une bonne idée.

Il m'est arrivé vlà les trucs le 31 mars 2006.

Je sais pas comment ça marche les blogs, alors je vais écrire au hasard.

De toute façon je m'en fous, personne lira à part moi ?

**_¤ _**

**Mon nom est Maxwell. **

**Druon « Duo » Maxwell, Français par maman, Ecossais par papa, né en France, hélas. **

**Oui je peux pleurer des pierres voire des Menhirs. Je porte un prénom qu'aucune âme charitable n'a donné à ses mômes depuis 1920. Chouette hein ? **

**… **

**Mes parents me détestent. Ces deux (fêlés) passionnés d'histoire antique m'ont donné bêtement le prénom du calendrier gaulois. **

**Ils m'auraient appelé Astérix que ça aurait été la même. **

**J'ai 27 ans et je suis une sorte de Batman : le jour je suis Pocahontas à Disneyland Resort Paris – oui Pocahontas c'est une nana, mais bon, j'avais les cheveux très longs… et d'après la RH j'avais pas assez de « charisme » pour être Mickey. **

**¤ **

_- Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes très mignon en salopette rouge à gros boutons blancs… mais vous êtes fait pour être Pocahontas ! _

_- Je viens de vous faire la danse de Mickey habillé en Mickey et vous me parlez de Pocahontas ? Mais j'ai jamais vu le dessin animé !  
_

_- Vos cheveux se voient sous vos grandes oreilles. Et les souliers jaunes ne vous vont pas au teint. _

_- Ah mais ça peut s'arranger, je peux les couper ! Je veux porter un masque, moi ! _

_- ¤ horrifiée ¤ Vous devez incarner Mickey. Mickey ce n'est pas un masque, c'est une institution. Vous devez penser Mickey pour être Mickey ! Avec ou sans cheveux vous ne pourriez pas être lui. _

_- Ah que le monde est petit… _

_- Non, Timon n'est pas fait pour vous, non plus. Oubliez le masque, pourquoi vous cacher ? _

_- Pumba alors ? _

_- Renoncez au masque, je vous dis, il n'est pas fait pour vous. _

_¤ _

_Ote son masque, désespéré, après un désopilant numéro de claquettes. _

_¤ _

_-… _

_- Croyez-moi Monsieur Maxwell, cette chevelure, ce port de tête, ce corps… _

_- Je ne suis pas une femme ! Je ne veux pas porter de robe ! Et je veux pas me teindre en brune ! _

_- Vous n'êtes pas une souris non plus, Monsieur Maxwell… _

_- … _

_- et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de cet emploi, non ? Et nous vous mettrons de la laque colorée qui disparaît au premier shampooing. _

_- … Promettez-moi qu'on ne me reconnaîtra pas, même sans masque. Je veux bien avoir l'esprit Disney, Mickey, ce que vous voulez, mais pas ailleurs quoi. _

_- Je vous le promets. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir cette exigence monsieur Maxwell. _

_- Merci mademoiselle Peacecraft. _

_- Je vous en prie Pocahontas. _

_- …_

**¤ **

Hey au moins j'ai un boulot, hein ! - et la nuit je donne des cours d'anglais à des mères au foyer pour les aider à retrouver un job.

Alors à défaut d'autre chose, je me déguise, de toutes façons on se déguise tous, j'ai jamais vu mes collègues sans maquillage et ils m'ont jamais vu non plus.

Même Kocoum, le fiancé bafoué, grand ennemi de John Smith…

Mais oui ! Le beau bronzé aux cheveux noirs mi longs, aux yeux noirs supers profonds et au corps pas possible avec les pattes d'ours rouge sur des pecs à pleurer dans les chaumières qui se balade en pagne dans le dessin animé !

Ben même Kocoum je serais incapable de le reconnaître et pourtant il portait pas grand-chose, madame Peacecraft avait raison là-dessus.

John Smith aussi, tien, mon fiancé, mais il avait l'excuse d'être habillé, lui, sauf quand il était blessé. Hmm pas mal le faux ? blondinet ?

Quant à moi… mes pauvres coucougnettes sont tellement en kit sous la jupette de la madame que j'ai limite besoin de Mc Gyver pour les remettre en place.

**¤ **

_- Je veux être Mickey… Mickey lui au moins il a de la place pour mettre ses couilles… _

_- Oui mais il n'a aucun style, il suffit de regarder ses chaussures. _

_- Oui mais sa salopette-short est si large… _

_- Mais bien trop large pour tes attributs, non, Pocahontas ? _

_- ¤ pouffe ¤ Fous-moi la paix, grand-mère feuillage vas au détour de la rivière si j'y suis ou je te fais un scalp dans ta feuille de vigne. _

**¤ **

**Ça va faire trois ans que je fais ça et avec l'équipe on s'entend super bien mais sans déconner, me balader en Pocahontas avec un machin qui me compressent les roubignolles, c'est chaud, quoi. **

**Mais bon, j'ai pas le choix. J'ai été prof d'anglais dans un collège et le directeur avait des vues sur moi. Je lui ai dit non et comme j'étais vacataire, il m'a mis un blâme à deux balles et s'est arrangé pour que j'ai que dalle ou que je sois exilé à monte-ici-sur-le-côté là où personne veut aller. **

**Alors je suis sorti du système la tête haute. **

**¤ **

_- Remets bien ta jupe, fillette, y a des enfants ici ! _

_- Vas fumer le calumet de la paix, ô grand chef Powathan. _

_- Nan, je t'attendais pour ça. _

_- Je t'aime. _

_- Moi aussi « fistonne »_

**¤ **

**Et je suis devenu Pocahontas pour arrondir mes fins de mois. **

**Super. **

**Et puis c'était temporaire aussi. **

**… **

**N'est-ce pas ? **

**¤ **

_- A dans deux semaines ! On fêtera tes trois ans ici ! _

_- …_

**¤**

**Célibataire parce que c'est pas chez Mickey ni chez les femmes que je vais me trouver un copain.**

**Sortir ? Quand j'ai le temps ? Et quand j'ai le temps je suis trop crevé alors je le fais pas. Plan mimine et film de cul, quoi. **

**Depuis hier soir, vendredi, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines… **

**Mais déjà lundi faut que je retourne à Disney récupérer mes chèques-cadeaux – ouais y a l'anniv de mon meilleur pote qui tombe alors je vais pas me fouler. **

**Vous vous dîtes que je peux en profiter dès ce soir, hein, de mes congés, même si j'y retourne ? **

**Que je la ramène pour me faire plaindre, que je peux me poser tout pépère dans mon tipi deux-pièces à Vincennes ? **

**Nan, même pas. **

**J'étais en mode commando. **

**Oui, malgré moi. **

**¤ **

**Ma mission ?** « Divertir » un de mes amis d'enfance.

Quatre, 27 ans, prof de philo, lui-même haï par ses parents – né le 4ème jour du 4ème mois alors il s'appelle Quatre -, fraîchement largué par son copain le jour de l'anniversaire de celui-ci, à 4 jours du sien (joyeux anniversaire) après 6 ans de vie commune, de ruptures ridicules, de rabibochage grotesque et de chihuahua à 1600 euros « pour se donner une nouvelle chance ».

Putain je dois faire du social ce soir. Je suis dégoûté.

* * *

_ « Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt, chez Quatre »_

¤

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner et de son ami, sur le point de partir à l'anniversaire de ce dernier… **

¤

- Tu me fais un petit dans le dos ! J'ai des preuves !

- Je suis gay, Quatre. Et j'ai des preuves aussi.

- Me prends pas pour un con ! Tu vas sur des sites de rencontre ! Tu me trompes, je le sais ! Et dire qu'on allait fêter ton anniversaire !

¤

Une assiette qui se fracasse contre le mur.

¤

- ¤ lève les yeux au plafond ¤ Allons bon et pourquoi je te tromperais hein ?

- Parce que c'est ma carte bleue que tu as fait débiter, imbécile…

- ?

- … pour payer ton abonnement au site de rencontre « beaux, dispos et homos ».

- … euh c'était pour un ami ?

¤

Un vase de cassé.

¤

- Tu me l'as déjà sorti l'an dernier pour le téléphone rose ! Et puis j'ai vérifié : tu n'as PAS d'ami, juste des collègues !

- Euh… j'ai été piraté ?

- Pour 10 euros 50 ?

- …

- T'es pas crédible.

¤

Un verre qui explose.

¤

- Euh, euh… tu fais chier, c'est mon anniversaire, quoi. Egoïste. Et puis, de toute façon on est pas fait pour être ensemble.

- …

- Et l'appart est à mon nom, donc salut. Tu me saoules avec ta jalousie injustifiée et ton comportement hystérique.

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Ok. Je peux récupérer mon chihuahua à 1600 euros alors ?

- Quoi c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Et comment ça ton chihuahua ? Je croyais que c'était un cadeau ?

- Tu m'as jeté quatre fois ces quatre dernières années. Tu crois pas que je vais pleurer non plus ?

- …

- Et tu crois pas que je vais te laisser 10000 balles ? Je vais me gêner. Bouge-toi avant que je t'explose.

¤

Un chihuahua de récupéré.

¤

- …

- Et avec l'argent de la vente de « Prince », je me barre au club Med au Bahamas pour me consoler. Et au fait ?

- Oui ?

- Joyeux anniversaire, Wu Fei. Tu as 2 jours pour dégager de mon appart sinon je te les coupe et je te les fais bouffer.

- Euh Quatre ? C'est mon appart.

- M'enfous.

¤

_« Fin du flash-back chez Quatre » _

* * *

**L'arme ultime (qui allait m'exploser en pleine tronche) :** le RBK (resto-pub-kara) tenu par un de nos potes. (et ses "STEUPLAIT, DUO, CA FAIT UN BAIL QU'ON EST PAS SORTIS TOUS LES DEUUUX") 

¤

_« Flash-back le 31, quelques heures après la douloureuse rupture » _

¤

**Chez un Duo qui a la migraine. **

¤

- … merci de m'avoir logé chez toi moi et Prince on ne savait pas où aller… en attendant que je le file à un chenil de luxe où tu seras très bien traité hein mon pépère, oui, oui…

- … euh vous êtes venus directement chez moi pourtant…

- Détails, détails… je… j'ai besoin de sortir… de me changer les idées… de m'amuser…

_- NON, sortir avec Quatre dans cet état-là n'est PAS une option. _Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tranquillement, poser les choses doucement.

- J'ai besoin de BOIRE !

- Mah j'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison… tiens, prends une bière sans alcool.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais aller dans ton frigo voir le matos, le VRAI.

¤

Un blond qui fait les cent pas.

Descente de bière avec ou sans alcool.

¤

- ¤ rot ¤ AH ! J'ai besoin de BOIRE ET DE MATER DES MECS !

- Ben je peux allumer la télé et mettre Gladiator…

- Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

- Je suis crevé, Quatre, on peut sortir demain ? _Quand tu seras un peu plus calme ? _

- Mouais…

¤

Un chihuahua serré dans des bras qui veut se sauver mais qui n'y arrive pas.

Un air de Bambi carnivore.

¤

- … Et puis si on sort pas je vais déprimer…

- … _Oh non… _

- PERSONNE NE M'AIME ! ET PERSONNE NE T'AIME NON PLUS PARCE QUE LA POCAHONTAS ELLE EST SEULE DEPUIS DES ANNEES !

- … _(merci Quatre, tu ne réussiras pas à me donner envie de boire)_

- Et pour une fois que t'as pas de boulot ou que t'es pas à l'étranger ou que… ¤ éclair de lucidité ¤ tu m'évitais pas par hasard hein ?

¤

Un gros mensonge.

¤

- _(Si…)_ NON qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu l'as vu mon emploi du temps ?

¤

Un blond à qui on ne la fait pas.

¤

- Alors t'aimais pas Wu Fei, c'est ça !

- _(Non…)_ Ouais bof enfin c'est pas ça mais bon c'est qui qui te ramassait à la ptite cuillère à chaque fois hein ? Parce que monsieur a un pet de travers ou qu'il a plus la quotte avec les mecs ?

- _¤ Yeux qui brillent ¤_… C'était toi ! Mais si tu viens pas, tu, tu, tu… ben tu me ramasseras dans un BAR ! Souviens-toi du temps où toi et moi…

¤

Sueurs froides.

Il était un temps que les à peine plus de 20 ans ne devaient pas connaître.

Ni se rappeler.

Un temps où Duo était presque aussi fêtard que Quatre.

Un temps où un Quatre, murgé et déchaîné sur un bar avait rencontré un certain Wu Fei avec lequel il s'était casé 6 ans, auprès duquel il s'était assagi et conifié.

Pitié pas ça.

¤

- ¤ résigné, adieu le week-end tranquille ¤… euh, tu veux aller où ?

¤

_« fin du flash-back chez Duo » _

* * *

**Le hic : **il s'est habillé comme une drag-queen sans maquillage. Mais une superbe drag-queen quand même. 

T-shirt moulant en satin, turquoise comme ses yeux, panoplie de cuir - short noir, complété par des cuissardes et une longue veste mi-cuisse.

Ça lui allait vachement bien mais c'était du n'importe quoi.

Avant de partir il avait dit :

¤

- Je vais être quelqu'un d'autre ce soir comme ça les gens que je vais jeter, quand ils vont me revoir, ils vont pas me reconnaître, hé.

¤

_- T'y es pas allé un petit peu fort, Quatre, avec ton look Shuichi ? _

_- M'enfous chuis resté blond. Et puis tu trouves pas que ça me va ? Que je suis sexy ? _

_- T'es ridicule. _

_- Mais mignon quand même ? Hips ! _

_- … Euh t'as pas un peu trop commencé la fête sans moi ? _

_- J'ai juste descendu ta bouteille de Gin quand t'es allé aux toilettes… _

_- … _

¤

**Résultat : **dragué, dragué et encore dragué (je n'aurais pas l'affront de dire le pauvre, il l'avait cherché, heureusement que pour l'instant, mis à part un, les mecs n'étaient pas chiants. Ils nous draguaient 6/10 tous les deux en même temps, super.

J'avais pas remis les pieds dans un pub depuis perpète.

Ben j'aurais rallongé la perpétuité, tiens.

Les portes de l'Enfer portaient bien leur nom, ambiance rouge et noir avec grand bar en L en bois laqué noir, sous-sol et étage avec télés partout qui retransmettaient du sport mais on entendait que dalle, la musique primait ici.

Là ils passaient du Nirvana. « Smell like teen spirit ».

C'est vieux mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Je me saoulais à la musique en gardant un œil sur le Quat' quand même. Il était à peu près sage et avait les yeux brillants et un grand sourire.

Il commençait - ouais commençait, malgré le Gin, il tenait un peu trop bien l'alcool - à être pété.

Mais à bien y réfléchir je préférais un Quat' chiant et pété que triste.

¤

**Au bar **« **L****es portes de l'Enfer **»**, 02h30 du matin, après avoir bien bu et bien dansé… **

¤

Nan, pas moi. Fallait bien un couillon pour conduire.

Tain, y en a marre des losers.

On s'est fait accoster par des gars à pleurer dans les chaumières, ouais.

Mignons mais d'une connerie sans bornes.

Un grand rouquin aux yeux clairs que la lumière du bar était pas assez lumineuse pour savoir la couleur, avec un marcel, jean bleu clair et santiags.

Et un blond aux longs cheveux tout de cuir qui suait comme un bœuf et qu'était rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait la couperose.

Ils étaient murgés, avaient une haleine de bibi phoque pire que Papy Powathan, mon papa dans le spectacle.

¤

- C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Quatre.

- Moi c'est T. et lui c'est Mill.

- Et moi c'est John Connor.

- MAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA ! Bien joué, Duo !

- Quatre, ça te dirait de le faire à deux, avec moi ?

- Non merci, « T », y a Duo pour ça.

- ¤ regard lubrique ¤ Et à trois ou à quatre ? On est pas jaloux.

- Non merci, « Mill » Duo et moi on préfère la jouer solo. Si vous pouviez vous décaler un tout petit peu sur la droite…

- Si on fait ça, on va se vautrer.

- C'est fait pour, Mill…

* * *

**03h00 du matin, Duo, entre trois « j'en ai maaaaarre, veux rentrer », deux bâillements d'ennui et une bière s'apprête à aller récupérer Quatre, parti chercher à boire pour se retenir d'envoyer des sms à Wu Fei quand… **

¤

Un homme en jeans-baskets bleu, t-shirt col v blanc tiré sur des pecs à croquer passe à côté de son tabouret, le frôlant, le faisant presque tomber.

Un regard noir qui autrefois était plutôt violet.

¤

- Oh, pardon c'est pour les clebs ?

- Désolé.

¤

Des paupières qui se plissent.

Deux autres qui interrogent.

Et deux autres dans le vent.

¤

- Euh… prends pas ça pour un plan drague, hein ? Mais toi et moi on se connaît. Je sais pas d'où, je sais pas de quand, mais on se connaît. Ça remonte à super loin sûrement.

- Oui.

- Et moi tu me reconnais…

¤

Un homme en baskets noires, baggy beige, marcel de la couleur de ses yeux, tiré sur des muscles à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, qui hausse un sourcil.

Un Duo qui fronce sévèrement les sourcils.

¤

- Non. On se connaît ?

- Duo ? Tu me reconnais vraiment pas ?

- Euh…

¤

Un Quatre qui revient avec des margaritas et qui observe tout ce petit monde d'un air gourmand.

¤

- Oh, tu t'emmerdes pas Poca !

- …

- Oh t'as fini ta chope ça tombe bien ! Tiens, bois, fait soif !

¤

Un homme en baskets bleues qui se retient de sourire.

Un homme en baskets noires qui s'impatiente.

Un Duo qui boit sa margarita histoire de faire quelque chose.

¤

- Mais vraiment, vraiment pas ?

¤

Une lueur dans la nuit.

Des yeux violets qui s'écarquillent.

¤

- BARTON ?

¤

Un brun-roux aux yeux verts en baskets noires, baggy beige, marcel de la couleur de ses yeux, tiré sur des muscles à faire pleurer dans les chaumières, totalement halluciné.

Un Duo avec un rire gêné, le larguer avait été une pure erreur de jeunesse, il aurait dû avoir la patience de voir murir le fruit plutôt que de le croquer et le jeter tout vert.

Le largué était un ex.

¤

- Attends tu te rappelles même pas de moi ?

- Ben euh…

- Nan mais tu te FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

- Ben euh…

- DUO !

- Il faisait noir… et t'étais tout sec… c'est quoi tous ces muscles ?

¤

Un éclair de fierté.

¤

- Le service militaire… et hey, essaie pas de m'endormir, toi ! Il faisait pas noir avec Heero, ptet ? T'as dû le voir quoi trois fois et tu le reconnais ?

- Bah comme toi ?

- …

- Et puis lui je l'ai vu en plein jour… en sortie de boîte et toi je t'ai jamais vu en dehors.

- Et il t'a marqué ?

- Sa copine avait gerbé sur ses pompes. Et j'adorais ses pompes. Elles étaient jaunes comme celles de Mickey.

- C'était pas ma copine.

¤

Un Quatre qui craque pour les yeux verts, son péché mignon, alors qu'il était resté six ans dans le noir, qui veut un morceau du steak qu'il trouve très à son goût qui décoche un sourire à rayer le parquet.

¤

- Hey, présente-moi, espèce de chacal ! Moi c'est Quatre !

- Euh Quatre ? C'est euh… enfin euh…

- Un de ses ex. Trowa Barton. Visiblement je ne l'ai pas marqué au point qu'il se rappelle.

- Hey ! C'était il y a dix ans, y a prescription ! Et puis c'était deux-trois fois ! Et puis t'as changé ! ¤ et puis t'étais un mec de boîte quoi ! Collant à l'époque mais là je vois AUCUNE raison de pas te coller ¤

¤

Un Quatre au regard turquoise prédateur, aux mèches blondes rebelles sur son front, ses joues, qui se lèche les lèvres avant de mordiller l'inférieure.

Un Quatre plus masculin que jamais alors qu'il était habillé en pouffe.

Un Trowa proie.

¤

- T'inquiète « Trowa », avant la fin de la soirée t'auras oublié Duo et ton égo d'ado blessé.

- ...

- Oh t'as pas l'air d'être une lumière toi, alors on va t'expliquer bien gentiment. Laisse-moi me tourner et t'auras ptet le droit de me retourner.

- …

¤

Un Quatre qui se penche doucement devant un Trowa subjugué, en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Une claque sur sa fesse gauche bombée dans le cuir souple qui fait sursauter Trowa.

Un clin d'œil.

¤

- Vala, je suis de dos. Mate bien mon short et le quitte pas des yeux. Tu vois, tu es hypnotisé par mes fesses dedans. C'est rond, c'est bon, c'est ferme, ça tiendra dans tes mains si t'es pas sage.

- ¤ gah ¤

¤

Ils s'en vont sur la piste de danse, en haut, Trowa hypnotisé par le derrière de Quatre, la boule à facette lui donnant un air irréel, laissant Heero et Duo seuls comme deux ronds de flan.

¤

- Euh, c'était quoi ça ?

- Hn.

- Ok. On fait quoi ?

- Hn.

- Oui ?

- Hn.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Hn.

- Ola. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

¤

Heero s'assoit sur le tabouret près de Duo, pensif et désespéré.

¤

- J'espère qu'ils mettront pas 107 ans…

- Hn.

* * *

**La surprise : ****je me serais jamais attendu à ça, Quatre s'est trouvé un mec… mais alors si je m'attendais à ça… UN EX ? TELLEMENT EX QUE JE ME SUIS RAPPELE DE SON POTE ?**

**¤ égaré ¤**

¤

- Où tu vas ?

- Euh…

- OH DUO ! YOUYOUYOUYOUYOU ! Vas-y euh, je sais plus comment tu t'appelles ! Baisse-lui le froc !

- Quatre… -.-

¤

J'ai pu constater que j'ai été plus dragué que Quatre en short ôO – et c'était pas comme s'ils n'y étaient pas allés avec lui - alors que j'avais juste un t-shirt noir col rond, un jean bleu tranquille et des petites baskets noires.

Et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval alors que d'habitude je les porte en tresse.

Enfin je me suis fait draguer. Cte blague.

A partir du moment où le pote de Barton s'est assis à côté de moi, les mecs qui étaient dans mon secteur ils se sont envolés.

Il y en a bien quelques un qui ont essayé…

¤

_« Flash-back un quart d'heure plus tôt __»_

¤

**04h30 du matin, toujours accoudé au bar… ma parole c'était des saoulards ou quoi ?  
**

¤

Un blond décoloré en jeans savamment déchiré et torse nu orné d'un super tatouage de dragon vert au sourire charmeur.

¤

- Salut, moi c'est Tim. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Duo !

- Original. Je t'offre un verre.

- Oui pourquoi p…

- ¤ regard de la mort qui tue la vie ¤ Il en a déjà un.

- … quelle tapette. C'est quoi ces mecs sans couilles ? 'pouvait pas rester ? L'était trop beau son tatouage.

_- Hmph. J'en ai un aussi. _

¤

Un brun aux yeux plus noisette que les nuts, en baggy et t-shirt kaki, piercing au sourcil, à la langue et sur le téton, Duo pouvait le voir par transparence.

¤

- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- Ouais si…

- On était en pleine conversation.

- Une conversation c'est quand quelqu'un parle et que l'autre répond, Heero.

- J'ai répondu.

- Hn c'est pas dans le dico. Et c'est le prof qui te parle. 'hm, piercings…

_- Hmph. J'en ai aussi. _

¤

Un noir aux yeux gris, magnifiques, aux tablettes de chocolat au lait huilées et aux fesses ornées du plus petit string blanc de l'univers qui pose sa main sur son épaule.

¤

- J'ai vu ta photo sur l'album de famille du Pub. Tu dansais sur le bar avec ton pote blond qui est en train de rendre dingue le rouquin au premier.

- C'était il y a des années… ouah tu bouges trop bien…

- Carlo.

- Carlo. T'es gogo dancer ?

- Ouep. Tu veux danser avec moi sur le bar ?

- ¤ yeux qui brillent, trop, trop mignon ¤ Yes…

- ¤ il fait froid ¤ Il danse déjà avec moi.

- Ah ouais ? La danse du tabouret ? J'étais pas au courant.

- Ben là tu l'es. Et toi. ¤ regard plus mort que la mort ¤ Tu dégages. Ça fait une heure et demie que je suis à côté de lui à l'écouter raconter sa vie, c'est pas pour chauffer le siège.

- Hey ! Euh t'es gay toi ?

- …

- C'est un bar gay, Duo. Allez viens.

- Euh…

¤

_« Fin du flash-back » _

* * *

Me suis retrouvé sur le bar comme à mes vingt ans en train de me déhancher contre un gars que je connaissais à peine et que j'avais la sensation de connaître mine de rien, j'avais trop l'impression d'avoir déjà dansé avec lui. 

J'y comprenais rien, je me voyais très mal remonter sur le bar, à danser dessus, hé, j'ai plus l'âge de ça maintenant, je laisse ça aux plus jeunots qui veulent se trémousser ! Pourtant je l'ai fait et c'était cool, même si je le referai pas forcément. Quoiqu'avec lui…

On dansait sur du Nine Inch Nails. « Closer ». Les paroles étaient super chaudes mais on faisait que danser, se marrer, surtout moi et lui sourire juste un peu, avec les yeux la plupart du temps.

Il savait bouger, il savait s'amuser sans trop parler. Et il savait sourire. Il savait draguer sans y toucher, presque sans me toucher. Il savait être là sans être trop présent. Il savait être discret, quoi, si discret… je l'avais pas vu venir.

¤

- Où tu vas ?

- Euh…

- OH DUO ! YOUYOUYOUYOUYOU ! Vas-y euh, je sais plus comment tu t'appelles ! Baisse-lui le froc !

- Quatre… -.-

¤

En plus mine de rien il me plaisait beaucoup… mais pas que pour çà, non, pour le physique et tout. Parce qu'il avait bu que du jus de pommes et c'était ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres. J'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier alors qu'on dansait tous les deux, nos t-shirts respectifs noués autour de nos tailles respectives.

T-shirt qu'on s'était respectivement ôtés sous les sifflements endiablés - voire un peu pétés - des clients, parce que la musique qui passait en ce moment, « you can leave your hat on », Joe Cocker. C'était celle sur laquelle Kim Basinger faisait son strip-tease dans neuf semaines et demie.

Je m'amusais beaucoup mais sous la lampe et sur le bar je commençais à avoir chaud. Je commençais à trouver normal qu'il ait pu me toucher et d'avoir pu le toucher, comme ça, avec autant de naturel.

Oula, il fallait que je descende. J'étais venu pour surveiller Quat' après tout, pas pour risquer de faire presque comme lui.

Un peu de sérieux, quoi, j'étais pas venu pour manger mon chapeau.

Il m'a attrapé par le devant de mon pantalon, me rapprochant de son torse en sueur - hm ces tablettes -, de ses mèches en bataille qui voilaient son regard trop bleu sous la lampe.

Il lâche toujours pas mon fut.

¤

- Où tu vas.

- J'ai soif, je vais me prendre un jus de pommes, tiens.

- …

- OO pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu voulais du jus de pommes, non ?

- Euh… tu fais pas les choses à moitié, toi ?

- Hn. Tu en voulais. Tu ne dis pas merci.

- Euh… tu peux m'en redonner s'il te plaît ?

¤

Et il m'embrasse encore. C'était tout doux. J'adore sa bouche et ses mains qui ont glissé de mes cheveux au creux de mes reins, comme ça, juste comme ça du bout des ongles…

Il donnait faim.

Tain j'étais pas parti pour ça mais j'allais pas dire non. J'étais bien dans ses bras, pour ce soir, c'était mieux que finir avec un soulard, non ?

Y a des gens qui aiment le vin chaud, moi je peux vous dire que le jus de pommes chaud, première pression de la langue, est absolument délicieux.

Je passais une soirée plutôt cool avec un mec sobre et Quatre oubliait sa rupture avec un de mes ex, mort de rire à me mater à travers la vitre à l'étage, puis à ne plus me mater du tout, à se retrouver carrément dos à elle, collé à elle, avec un vampire passionné contre son cou, contre son corps qui frissonnait doucement, qui oubliait Wu Fei pour cette nuit au moins.

Que demandait le peuple ?

¤

- Hey ?

- Oh ? Hm ?

- Merci c'est pour les clebs comme tu dirais ?

- Donne m'en encore…

- Ryoukai.

- Hein ? Que vient faire Rika Zaraï dans le hm…

¤

Il m'a fait perdre le nord avec ses baisers-pommes, lui, limite ça me dérangerait pas d'y tomber. Tomber du bar c'est mort par contre.

* * *

**A l'heure de rentrer parce qu'il fallait rentrer… 06h30 du mat. **

¤

- Je vais me rentrer. Je dois ramener CasanoQuat…

- Hn.

- Veux rester avec Trowa…

- Nan, tu risques de le regretter, buddy.

- Jaloux ?

- Nan, pas vraiment, Tro. Je veux juste qu'il couche avec toi sobre, qu'il t'oublie pas lui non plus. ¤ clin d'œil ¤

- ¤ ourire doux au petit démon au short noir affalé sur Duo ¤ Ça se tient. Je veux le revoir.

- Et moi je veux te revoir, Duo.

- Oh.

¤

Hein ?

C'était pas que pour la soirée ?

En général les mecs qui pouvaient pas tirer à la minute changeaient de distributeurs automatiques.

Tant mieux ?

¤

-Ok. Heer… hm…

¤

On s'est embrassé comme deux petits couples c'était pathétique.

Et on s'est barrés avec le sourire. On a eu du mal, on a pris près d'une heure et un café histoire d'être bien frais, enfin plus frais pour certains.

A **07h30** on a finalement pu se quitter, avec une petite barre au crâne.

J'écrirai le reste quand je serai reposé, je suis ko.

Soirée trop riche en émotions pour mes tites neurones.

* * *

**Conclusion, écrite sur le blog de MaxlaMenace le mardi 04 avril 2006 19h30. **

**¤**

**Unités d'alcool nuit du 31 au 1er avril ****Quatre **: 2 Despé, 2 Adels, deux Heineken, une margarita + la bouteille de Gin qu'il avait descendue avant.

¤

**Unités d'alcool ****Moi** : 1 Despé, 1 margarita, plusieurs jus d'oranges et 1 jus de pommes... Devinez qui n'a conduit ?

Ouais je suis sérieux mais bon fallait quand même quelqu'un pour le ramener. Oui je suis un bon ami. Enfin, un pigeon.

¤

**Quatre** : il se sent aimé, baisable, beau, a pris le numéro de tel à trois personnes, mais a donné le sien à Trowa qui lui plaît bien (il est beau, ok, mais il paraît – enfin ma copine Hilde m'a dit - que depuis moi c'est un dragueur sans pitié avec les mecs, s'il le faut il a changé, mais je l'ai grillé en train de tenter de se faire deux-trois gars dans la même soirée, vite fait. La moindre des choses c'est d'être discret, sauf si t'en as rien à foutre et que tu veux juste tirer ton coup. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux coco, viens pas te plaindre à moi après. On sait jamais les plans vengeance et tout… remarque, c'est pas comme si Quat' avait été super discret non plus. Ils vont bien ensemble mine de rien)

¤

**Moi : **ai refusé de donner mon numéro (sauf à Heero) - pourquoi faire ? Je donne pas mon numéro à quelqu'un que je connais pas, par contre, revoir une bande de potes, se donner rendez-vous au même endroit pour faire un peu plus connaissance, ouais, pourquoi pas ? Et y avait des gens avec lesquels je m'étais tapé un bon délire même si j'ai pas raconté, donc why not ? Mais pas là, nan.  
Décalqué de la vie, fatigue, me suis senti baisable oui, parce que franchement vu le nombre de mecs qui m'ont coursé et pas forcément des cas soce, t'as l'ego boosté jusqu'à 07h25, effets boules à facettes, lumières tamisées super pour ton léger fond de teint – oui on prenait l'habitude avec Pocahontas, ça faisait une jolie peau mine de rien et j'avais pas les moyens d'aller me faire faire des UV -, mystère, blablablas et tout...

¤

**A 07h30 **quand t'arrives devant la voiture, qu'il y a pas de musique et que le mystère se résume à comment le mec il a fait pour te regarder et que la réponse tu l'as : il avait faim, que le fond de teint « effet bronzage naturel » a coulé, que t'as une haleine de chèvres, la voix en sucette et les cheveux qui puent la clope et que tu vois une drag-queen en sortie de boîte qui ressemble à une trans-princesse, ben ton ego il redescend dans tes chaussettes. Ah, les joies du morning after...

**¤ **

**A 08h30** j'étais rentré, avec un Quatre plein d'étoiles dans les yeux... ¤ soupire ¤ mais bon, elles y sont au moins, mais pour combien de tps ? Aux dernières nouvelles il est à fond avec Trowa, webcam et tout, super sérieux quoi, ça m'étonne. Ils doivent se voir ce soir pour son anniv... Ah, l'amuuuuur si c'est pas malheureux XD. Comme quoi quand on se méfie on a pas toujours raison.

¤

J'ai pu découvrir avec une grande surprise que je tenais ¤ encore ¤ les nuits blanches et facilement... faut dire que ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas faîte une en mode soirée et faut voir aussi que je me suis bien marré quand même ! Des pompiers, des gendarmes, des médecins, des économistes à la BDF... on croise de tout là-bas, du mignon, du thon, du lourd, de l'humour, du rat, du rapiat, du bouffon, du con... c'est la foire aux cochons.

Mais je dois dire qu'il y avait du sacrément-mignon-qui-me-plaît-et-que-c'est-mort ce soir-là. Et j'ai eu de la chance, parce que celui sacrément-mignon-qui-me-plaît-et-que-c'est-mort, d'habitude, c'est celui qui ¤ précisément ¤ ne m'adresse pas la parole. Ben parce que c'est mort pardi.

¤

Et vous voulez savoir le plus drôle ?

J'ai revu Heero, oui.

Très vite.

Je voulais me laisser le temps et tout, limite laisser mariner pour pas faire trop pressé, pour faire genre, quoi, parce que j'avais envie de le revoir grave et que je me retenais pour pas passer pour un con.

Je devais passer au boulot récupérer un chèque vite fait, vous vous souvenez ?

J'étais dégoûté.

Kocoum, l'un de mes partenaires était venu me l'apporter.

Mais oui Kocoum le grand indien ! Le promis de Pocahontas à la base.

Il est venu m'apporter le chèque.

En costume.

A moitié maquillé.

Sans lentilles.

…

* * *

- C'est une blague… 

- J'ai toujours trouvé que Kocoum allait mieux avec Pocahontas. Mieux que John Smith.

- Mais tu t'appelles Odin à la base.

- Non, c'est un pseudo. On n'était pas censé se rencontrer à l'extérieur ni se reconnaître. Ni que qui que ce soit nous reconnaisse. Heero Yuy ne danse pas en pagne.

- Trop honte ?

- Hn.

¤

Séquence compréhension totale, une minute de silence.

L'était beau dans son pagne.

Hm ces tablettes...

¤

- Mais… tu m'avais reconnu ?

- Oui et non. J'ai juste reconnu l'ex de mon pote.

- Et t'es là parce que… ?

- Réléna m'a demandé de te remettre les chèques-cadeaux… et l'enveloppe est au nom de Duo Maxwell. Et ton prénom n'est pas courant. Voilà.

- Ok… alors on se connaît depuis trois ans ?

- On bosse ensemble depuis trois ans.

- Et tu veux qu'on se connaisse ? On peut s'oublier si tu veux. Je le dirai à personne.

- Hn… non.

- M'étonne pas que t'ai atterri chez Mickey. T'avais déjà les pompes jaunes.

- ¤ sourit, tire la natte ¤ Et toi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu joues les Pocahontas.

- Hey ! Hm…

¤

Pas étonnant que j'avais la sensation d'avoir déjà dansé avec lui.

Il me faisait danser depuis trois ans.

Ah que le monde est petit…

J'aime le monde.

Du coup, j'ai pas envie de quitter Disney c'est normal ?

Et ah oui.

Wu Fei est allé se faire pendre ailleurs.

Le chihuahua a été acheté par Réléna Peacecraft, elle le trouvait trop mignon.

Quatre et Trowa pourront partir ensemble aux Bahamas, donc.

Ah merde, je dois vous laisser, Heero et moi on va être en retard, on doit les rejoindre !

Finalement... ça avait du bon de faire du social parfois !

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ mini come-back, rentrée de bougeotte, pas encore en vacances ¤**

**Ps : nan je n'ai pas joué les Pocahontas XDXD **


End file.
